A Rush of Blood to the Heart
by Corruptodile
Summary: She likes him. He likes her. But he's too dense to recognize her feelings for him...yeah I suck at summaries. Rated T for possible future content.


_**Hey guys, sup. Thank you for taking the time to click my story. It's my first one here on Fanfiction so please bear with me - and if any faults are found, I give you permission to criticize, harshly and brutally if needed. Normally, I write in first person, but if none of you can't get a good read, I'll switch to third person. I also suck at titles. On with the story!**_

_**The main characters are older - probably around 5 years older. Candace is less insane, Ferb talks a bit more now but Phineas is still the oblivious fool Isabella adores. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  


* * *

**_

_Chapter 1 - Today's going to be a great day_

**Isabella's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

...

After several attempts I finally hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. No longer am I a peppy child, I'm a teenage girl that needs all the sleep she neglected to do when she was 5.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Already? What the hell! 15 minutes doesn't go by that fast.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Seriously?

BEEP BEEp BEep Beep beep bee...

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to throw it against the wall. There goes the money towards that new phone I wanted. Sigh...

It's...it probably would have helped to check the time before I ended my clock's life prematurely. Still, I can be excused, I'm in an 'in-between' state of sleeping like a baby and groggy. Time to get up and dressed.

**Phineas's POV**

Another night gone and a great day to begin! I'm still as energetic as I was 5 years ago. However, I have 'builders block' as I call it - Ferb, my step brother, did everything we could think of back in summer when we were 10, so anything that crops up into my head is a miracle. Luckily, I started to take up freestyle BMX to take my mind of not having a child's imagination and more importantly, to have fun and make everyday the best!

I open the curtain to the morni...wait no! Aw no! Not rain! I can't go cycling in this weather! My plans, my day, all washed away. At this moment Ferb is starting to wake up, his green hair sticking up everywhere. That will soon change. Ferb is possibly the vainest person you will ever meet. He insists that he will not come down the stairs of the house until he is immaculate and presentable to his girlfriend, Vanessa. Ah Vanessa. She's this goth that Ferb's in a relationship. I have to admit, she is pretty hot, Ferb is a god for landing her. But my heart is firmly set on another girl.

"Ferb, I have no idea what we are going to do today," I say. That was the wrong thing to say.

"As always, Phineas. Ah rain. This is the source of your problems?" he inquired. I know Ferb, this is going somewhere where he'll get one on me.

"Yep."

"You know what you could do..."

"Leave it," I growl.

"Calm down tiger. I was going to suggest we go swimming"

"Oh, ok! Sounds like fun!"

"And invite _her". _He winks and imitates a dog panting. While, I'm a bit angry, I've no-one to blame but myself. I should have seen it coming.

"Haha Ferb. Good one," I say, trying to hold back my fist.

"Seriously though, don't you think it's about time you told her? It has been 3 years now since you've noticed her.

The girl in question is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She's without a doubt the very reason I live on Earth. Everything about her seems so right. Her smile melts my heart even when I'm seething with rage over some things. She's always been there for me. She's gorgeous to look at. Her style of clothing has changed, ditching a pink dress for jeans and a studded belt along with a vest that really, and I mean REALLY look good on her. But she still has that perfect face that I remember 5 years ago. No spots have tainted her, and she still has that long, silky black hair that I want to play with while we are together. She's kind caring and willing to help anybody out, and stands up for her beliefs. On top of that, she's also a blast to be around, always willing to participate in what Ferb and I are doing! I like her. Heck, I might say I love her! She's an angel, and I wouldn't change her for the world.

"You know what Ferb? You're right"

"I'm always right."

"Nah, I was kidding" I replied jokingly and threw my pillow at him.

"Still think about it. It's never too early but it can be too late..."

"What do you mean by that, Ferby?" I reply slyly. Ferby is Vanessa's pet name for him. I overheard one phone convo and got some serious blackmail material.

"I mean that I have a hot girlfriend and you don't - and that comment warrents torture and humilation for the rest of the day." Ferb retorts.

"Pfft, you have no idea what you're talking about Ferby-poo". More material.

"Today and tomorrow."

It was worth it. I can't get Isabella out my head though...and what Ferb said. Too late? What is he talking about?

**Ferb's POV**

Deary me Phineas. You're still as oblivious as you were when you were 10. Isabella likes you so much! Even now when you start to reciprecate her feelings, you still can't see it! Have the signs not been obvious? The flirting, the desire to get close to you? I mentally sigh. Phineas may be the most optimistic person and creative person ever - aside maybe me - he is hopeless with girls. Even Perry, our pet platypus, could land a girl.

"Isabella," I whisper. I promised him torture, and torture he shall get.

"Be quiet." he replies.

"Oh Ferb, you're so handsome and strong. I want kiss you Ferb, not Phineas! _Sure thing baby, come here mmmmmm mm mmm" _ I tease.

"I guess I deserved that," he says, defeated. "Even?"

"Even. For now."

Time to get up. At this moment Phineas pipes up.

"Ferb, I've been thinking about what you said and now..."

"Yes?"

"I know what we're going to do today."

"Yes. Yes you do"

**Isabella's POV**

Finally, after the usual 2 hours, my hair is done, 'm up, I'm dressed and raring to go see my best friends, Phineas and Ferb.

Ferb is the man of action. He'll only talk to get a witty comment in, or set you up for a big joke. He's fun to be around, and reliable. He's also pretty damn cool, skateboarding, surfing, snowboarding when it's winter and even has a go at Phineas' BMX when Phineas isn't looking. Vaness is one lucky girl.

Phineas on the other hand, is so much more, and means more to me than anyone else, even my mum. He does BMX, as I've said, but recently he's also taken up skydiving and sometimes BASE jumping. He's extremely fit too. Not to say Ferb isn't too, but Phineas stands out more to me. Underneath the skin is a different story. He's deep, a soulful musician and caring towards the people he loves. He's funny and fun to be around, and is very creative with everything he does. Which is why I have a crush on him. Yeah, I like Phineas Flynn-Fletcher. For 5 years now. I revamped my wardrobe so just so he would notice me, even a little bit! I think it's working, but alongside the deepness is confusion.

Oh well, that will change soon.

Hopefully...

* * *

_**So guys what did you think? As I said, t'was my first story, so try and be nice, but I will take criticism - it's the only way to improve me thinks. The ending may look rushed and sloppy, if so, I apologize and will try and fix it up on my computer, not the iPod which I'm currently using. It may seem like I 'm making out that Phineas and Ferb are the next gods of awesomeness, but really, I'm expressing what I want to do next year and for the rest of my life tgrough them, that's all :) Next chapter I'll introduce a few more characters and including a lot more detail around the surroundings and whats going- that is, if reviews are good and people want me to continue writing. I'll also develop the plot a bit better. This chapter was mainly to introduce the main characters and their feelings about each other. One final thing - hope you had a great Xmas and Happy New Year!**_


End file.
